Chloe Brooks
Chloe is a computer programmer with a germ phobia induced by her impenetrable skin. Unaware of her enhanced resistance, she believes that a disease as simple as the flu might kill her, after being locked up by the Government, she has stopped caring about this though. History Before RP She was born and raised in Boise, Idaho. Her dad is American and her mother is French. As a baby she got the usual deal, all the vaccines so she wouldn’t get any diseases, she got her ears pierced so her parents could put earrings on her, she was a really common baby girl. The same as she grew up, she got the usual scars and bruises like any other kid that is of course until her power manifested. At age 8 her skin became impossible to penetrate, something that they discovered when they were trying to give her a shot against the flu. The needle broke on contact with her skin, the doctor was perplexed. Since then her parents have kept that a secret and have kept her away from sports and other dangerous activities because they were afraid that someone else would find out. She lived a normal high school, dating and making out with boys just like any other girl, and when she turned 18 she moved to NYC to study on NYU. However, when she got down from the taxi that took her from the airport to her new place, a driver didn’t see her getting down and hit her at full speed, the front of the Nissan Altima got smashed and Chloe was sent several meters away from the car, however to her and the driver’s surprise she wasn’t harmed. Chloe got up and told her parents who told her that she had been this way since she was 8, Chloe who at first thought it was great and that she was invincible, faced her mortality soon after an infection managed to get past her enhanced body resistance. She hadn’t been sick since she was 8, but this infection made her realize that even though she couldn’t be hurt she could still die like anyone else. This event made her really paranoid about germs and virus, she has stopped eating outside unless it’s an emergency, she has developed an obsessive compulsive disorder in order to keep everything clean and organized. And has slowly lost her ability to enjoy life fully, since she’s always worried about catching a disease. Although she originally wanted to study music, she later changed her major to computer sciences, she graduated from NYU when she was 23 and has found a job in the city. She always goes to the same restaurant when she eats out because it’s the only chef that she trusts to make her a meal completely germ free. Government Plot After an scene on bar nearby, where she got shot and almost found out as a special in public, and another couple of special related incidents, she decided to go to therapy in hopes that she would be hallucinating all this things. During an elevator incident Harrison Mosley knew that she had powers, and after a mysterious call from Senator Shannon Lewis, Harrison knew that Chloe was going to be abducted by the government. After a heated battle where Harrison was almost defeated, the man called John Smith, offered Chloe that if she came Harry could go, which she took in hopes that the man with the portals would come rescue her. After waking up in the prison cells, she spent several days in the jail until the Alliance formed by the most influential group of specials came to rescue her. Personality and Appearance Chloe is caring, and loving. However she’s not curious at all, at least not with experimenting new things. She’s a germ phobic, since she knows that in case she gets really sick they can’t rely on surgery, so due to that she has developed an OCD. She’s a clean freak and often can’t enjoy life due to fear of getting sick. Due to her phobias and compulsions, she can\'t find stability with a partner, and due to the same she finds it difficult to even find a partner, so she prefers to be lonely, even though she would like to have someone\'s affection. She also enjoys drinking because her inhibitions, standards and compulsions lessen, so while drinking she\'s able to have a more "normal" lifestyle. However since being locked up in the government prison where the health code is not a priority she has stopped caring so much about germs and has relaxed a little bit about this issue. She likes to dress fashionable, but not slutty, you can see her wearing French designer clothes, since she goes often to France to visit her mom’s side of the family. Since her body allows her to resist high and low temperatures she usually dresses the same style throughout the year. She never dyes her hair and uses really few make up due to fear of catching an infection. Abilities Indestructible skin/Enhanced body resistance. Her skin is as tough as they get. It’s harder than diamond, and can’t be cut with any known metal, it doesn’t get burn either and it doesn’t conduct electricity. Her skin also protects her inner body, allowing her to survive enormous falls, or car accidents with not even a scratch on her. Her skin also gives some properties to her muscles and internal organs, making them more resistant, which means that she can withstand higher or lower temperatures than most humans, or keep running for a larger period of time than a regular human being. Her body also offering a higher degree of resistance to diseases, almost uncanny, her enhanced resistance also allows her to need less sleep, so with 4 hours she has had more than enough rest. Even though fire doesn’t burn her, and she can survive in higher temperatures than most, a prolonged exposure to fire would kill her internal organs, killing her. Also even though nothing can penetrate her skin, this is also dangerous for her, since, even though her body has higher disease protection than most, in the case that she gets sick and needs surgery, not a single doctor would be able to operate on her since they can’t cut her open. Category:Characters Category:Deceased